


Chimera

by babieken



Series: Phantasia [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha!Sanghyuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Delta!Taekwoon, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Hakyeon, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Chimera(n.); /kʌɪˈmɪərə,kɪˈmɪərə/Chimerais a single organism composed of cells with more than one distinctgenotype.Achimerais something you’ve imagined that’s bits and pieces of other things mashed together into a new horrible fantasy, something impossible in real life that only exists in your mind.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Phantasia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> A series of (probably random) events in the Reverie A/B/O au.  
> I don't plan on making it focused on any particular pairing. To be perfectly honest I don't have a plan at all. I was just not ready to let the characters and the story go so I made this to come back to it whenever I missed it and felt inspired to write something for it. I hope you guys enjoy the ride with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrangement seemed like a great idea until they stepped into the alpha's apartment.  
>  It was still a great idea but Taekwoon felt like he was going to die from how overwhelming Sanghyuk's scent was before they even did anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filth. that's it. that's the chapter.

The scent of alpha hit Taekwoon in the face, causing a jolt to run down his spine.

_ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea… _

“Can I offer you guys anything? Wine? Vodka?” the younger man, the alpha, asked with a nervous smile. It was clear that he was trying to keep his calm and charming appearance, but the closer they got to the house, the more jittery he became.

Taekwoon caught him wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans a few times, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous and excited.

“I’m good, Sanghyuk, thank you. And water for Taekwoon if it’s not too much trouble.” Hakyeon spoke from behind him, his hands coming to rest on Taekwoon’s lower back, guiding him toward the couch in the living room.

He didn’t hear Sanghyuk reply; he must’ve nodded because he came back with a glass of water and held it out to him. Taekwoon accepted the glass with shaky hands. Sanghyuk’s scent was even more pungent when he stood close to him, even though they were literally inside the alpha’s house.

“Thank you,” he said in a low, shaky voice.

Hakyeon rubbed his back as he downed the glass in one go, suddenly feeling parched.

The younger sat on the loveseat, looking over towards them, waiting. Taekwoon couldn’t even bring himself to look up at the younger.

It was strange.

He couldn’t explain how he was feeling; he had never experienced anything like this, even with Hakyeon. His body had changed and now he was able to smell scents he was never able to, and his body’s reactions were completely new to him.

During the course of a few months that had passed since he’d presented as a delta, he had come into contact with many alphas through his job and day-to-day life, but being surrounded by an alpha’s scent - one he was awfully attracted to - was a whole different experience.

He was simply overwhelmed.

_ “Alpha’s scent is a lot harder to get rid of,”  _ Sanghyuk had said when they discussed their preferred place. Taekwoon didn’t like hotels and Hakyeon didn’t want to mix business with pleasure, so the manor was out of the question. Sanghyuk had suggested his apartment.

“Taekwoonie, are you alright, love?” Hakyeon asked sweetly.

“It’s alright if you’re not ready, hyung,” the younger blurted out before Taekwoon had the chance to reply.

“N...no, I’m just… overwhelmed, I guess. The scent is…” He felt slick leaking out of him as he struggled to explain. He bit his lips tightly, trying to ignore the uncomfortable, wet, sticky feeling.

“Then we will take it slow,” the omega rasped, eyes dark and glassy as they looked back to Taekwoon.

The delta barely had enough time to nod before Hakyeon captured his lips in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. Only then Taekwoon smelled Hakyeon’s arousal over the strong musky scent of the alpha. Of course, the omega was affected too.

Taekwoon felt dizzy with Hakyeon’s mouth all over him, nibbling at his lips with his perfect teeth and giving that dirty smile, not to mention the sharp alpha scent in the room: pine tree and eucalyptus leaves was lingering in the air, sharp and earthy.

_ How does anyone survive this? _ Taekwoon asked himself as his body started shaking. Hakyeon had his fingers tangled in his hair, nails raking at his scalp. The sharp pain sent electric shocks down between his legs as he squeezed his thighs together, desperately trying to get some kind of release.

“Sanghyuk dear, would you show us to the room?” Hakyeon pulled back with a squelch, out of breath.

“Right, yeah-” 

Taekwoon only then dared to look the alpha’s way as he pushed on his knees, as if trying to tear himself off the loveseat where he had the perfect view of him and Hakyeon making out. A bulge was evident in his pants, an impressive one if Taekwoon would say so. His mouth watered at the thought and he bit his lip unconsciously.

“Doesn’t he look like a full course meal?” Hakyeon whispered to him before pulling him up by his arm to stand. Taekwoon could only whimper as he got dragged into the bedroom, but couldn’t say if the whine was because of the dragging or the imagery Hakyeon drew for him.

..

Sanghyuk felt light-headed as he got pushed onto his bed; Taekwoon’s scent was like nothing he’d even smelled and Hakyeon’s was downright intoxicating as their pheromones released into the air.

Hakyeon wasn’t shy, not that Sanghyuk thought he would be, but seeing him climbing up and hovering above the alpha with dark seducing eyes was making Sanghyuk speechless. The man was in his element and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

The alpha almost forgot about their third one but Hakyeon tilted his head to the side and reached a hand out to him, urging the delta to come closer. Sanghyuk’s heart leaped in his chest as soon as Taekwoon came into his view.

He looked so soft, with his rosy cheeks and hooded, dazed eyes and silky brown hair, and  _ oh fuck _ he was climbing onto Sanghyuk’s lap. Fingers were suddenly in his hair, pulling gently, sending shudders down the alpha’s spine.

“Looks delicious, doesn’t he?” Sanghyuk wasn’t sure who Hakyeon was referring to but he knew that he really really wanted a taste - right now.

On an impulse, he pulled the older down by the collar of his shirt and met him halfway in the air and god was he tasty… Taekwoon’s lips were plump and soft under Sanghyuk’s as he nipped at them impatiently until the older opened up to him, letting him have a real taste of his luscious mouth. 

Hakyeon’s melodic chuckle echoed through his ear like music and now he desperately wanted a taste of the omega too, yearning to feel the perfect lips he’d been admiring for ages. Using his other hand he followed Hakyeon’s body from the hand in his hair to his shoulder and pulled him down as well.

He only pulled away from Taekwoon when he heard Hakyeon’s high pitched squeal near his head, hooking his arm behind the omega’s neck as he switched to his lips. Hakyeon was even more perfect than Sanghyuk had imagined.

Regardless of the fact that both men were practically laying on top of Sanghyuk and he almost couldn’t breathe, it felt perfect. Taekwoon was leaving lazy kisses over his jaw while he was busy exploring Hakyeon’s mouth.

The alpha didn’t think it could get any hotter than that but he was proven wrong when Hakyeon pulled back and grabbed his boyfriend by the hair and pulled him into a deep, fervent kiss. Sanghyuk grunted; his pants were getting more and more uncomfortable at the sight and the obscene sound of their wet lips nipping and sucking one another.

At one point, the couple parted and they all undressed. It wasn’t all that aesthetically pleasing, mostly long uncoordinated limbs trying to functionally rid themselves from their clothes, but not Hakyeon. Somehow the omega hadn’t lost any bit of his grace and composure. He undressed with a purpose: each button he popped open, every inch of a zipper he pulled down was meant to be a show, and Taekwoon and Sanghyuk had front row seats.

..

Gentle fingers massaged his scalp soothingly, encouraging him to go deep without rushing him; Taekwoon felt a jolt through all his bones as the tip of Hakyeon’s dick touched the roof of his mouth.

“So beautiful… gorgeous, Taekwoonie,” he praised, voice strained.

From behind, the younger man ran his long elegant fingers along his cleft, spreading the natural lubricant that was leaking from his hole. Taekwoon could feel it running down his thighs.

“You should have a taste,” Hakyeon teased, the corner of his mouth lifting into a devilish smirk. 

Taekwoon only heard a low, dark chuckle before he felt a tongue running not so gently over his most sensitive area. He moaned around the omega, raking his beautiful, tan, sculpted thighs as the younger continued to abuse his hole with his hot tongue.

When the alpha finally had enough of the delta’s slick he pulled back, repositioning himself behind Taekwoon as he felt the mattress dipped where he had put his knees between Taekwoon’s open ones.

Hakyeon pulled him up just before Sanghyuk pushed into him.

“Love, are you still okay with this? It’s alright if you want to-” Hakyeon began, holding Taekwoon’s face in both hands, looking into his glassy, teary eyes but Taekwoon didn’t let him finish.

“Yes!  _ Please _ , please let him fuck me, _ please _ …” he begged, feeling tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Then Hakyeon nodded, but not at him.

It took another five seconds which Taekwoon would have realized were because the alpha was putting on his condom, but he was too gone to think and was ready to snap.

They had agreed that it would be the safest option; since there weren’t anti-pregnancy pills made for deltas, it was too risky to take the regular ones, because one, it might not work, or worse, cause the delta’s body more harm. The corporation didn’t care about the 0.02 percent of the population since the potential profit wouldn’t meet the cost of the research.

They didn’t even know if Taekwoon could bear children, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

All the air was punched out of him when Sanghyuk pushed in all at once without a warning, making Taekwoon lose his already shaky balance on his arm, and he fell face first onto Hakyeon’s stomach.

The feeling was something Taekwoon had never in his life felt before - not that he’d never bottomed, but he had never been filled by an alpha and his current state of being an unknown gender was probably responsible for half of that sensation.

As a beta it took a significant amount of time to prepare himself and still he would need a bit of time to adjust after he was filled, but right now he just wanted the alpha to fuck him with all his might and never stop. Thankfully, Sanghyuk didn’t have any other plans either.

He was seeing white as Sanghyuk started rocking in and out of him in a perfect rhythm like a clock, rubbing all the right places inside him. Hakyeon still had his fingers tangled in his hair, Taekwoon’s face inches away from his painfully hard dick laying on his belly. The delta thought he wouldn’t mind having something to fill his mouth, so started mouthing at the cock lazily while he was being pounded in.

The room was filled with their fast, ragged breaths and moans and the sound of skin slapping skin, all blurred together, at least for Taekwoon. He thought he could even hear his own heartbeat. 

Taekwoon couldn’t tell when he was going to cum since it felt like he had been on the edge since the moment he stepped inside the apartment, but when his orgasm hit, he felt it. The younger hooked his arms under his and pulled him up until his chest was touching Taekwoon’s damp shoulder blades. 

Hakyeon’s eyes traveled down on his body and stopped on his stomach as he bit down hard on his lower lip and cursed. Taekwoon, now curious, looked down to see what got that reaction out of his boyfriend and he was not ready.

His lower stomach would bulge up everytime Sanghyuk pushed inside. No wonder he could feel it everywhere. He let out an embarrassing whimper as the younger nipped at his nape, while putting more force into his thrusts.

Hakyeon pushed himself off the headboard and got on his knees in front of him, capturing his bruised lips in a hot, sensual kiss, one hand laid over Taekwoon’s lower stomach to feel Sanghyuk’s dick through him and the other grabbing at their dicks and moving his hand, jerking them both frantically.

Taekwoon came undone in Hakyeon’s hand; his whole body jerked in pleasure as the alpha still abused his sensitive walls. He would have fallen over if it weren’t for Sanghyuk’s arms and Hakyeon’s body holding him.

Hakyeon came right then, cursing and grunting as his hand started to stutter. That was when Taekwoon realised he was still hard despite just coming. Sanghyuk’s knot was forming and he was losing his rhythm, his breath coming faster and shorter each second.

“Fuck… Taek, I think you need to knot,” Hakyeon said with dazed eyes as he fell back onto the mattress. Taekwoon only blinked; he could barely hold a thought, let alone form a sentence.

“Shit- Hakyeon, hold your legs up and open,” Sanghyuk said through gritted teeth, trying to hold his knot back as much as he could. Hakyeon only hesitated for two seconds before he complied. The alpha lowered himself and Taekwoon together until they were between Hakyeon’s open legs that he was holding up with his hands. Taekwoon would’ve cursed at the sight if he could speak.

Having finally caught up with Sanghyuk’s plan, Hakyeon aligned Taekwoon’s still rock-hard dick with his entrance and Sanghyuk, using the force of his hips, pushed Taekwoon into him. Their moans blended together as they all became one.

Taekwoon was holding onto Hakyon’s shoulders unconsciously as most of his weight was on the omega, and Sanghyuk was holding himself up using the headboard. Right then the alpha stopped resisting; his knot started to expand, faster than it usually would.

Taekwoon’s head had somehow at that moment started to clear a bit. Maybe it was the stretch.

“Oh  _ God, _ fuck-” he cursed, voice hoarse and throat dry.

“Taek- ahh, fuckfuckfuck-” Hakyeon chanted as the delta’s knot started to form inside him. He was right after all.

The moment Sanghyuk swelled to his fullest and Taekwoon released his last load inside Hakyeon as he locked with him, he felt like he wasn’t on the bed anymore, or on earth. There was no gravity pulling him down and he felt true, pure euphoria.

The last thing he saw was Hakyeon’s long, beautiful neck as he curved off the mattress, head thrown back, and the last thing he heard was unintelligible words coming from behind him before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha... ha?  
> I'll go to hell I know but please let me know what you think (ʃƪ¬‿¬)  
> Also if you have any... ideas? for the future of any of the couples I'd love to hear them. who knows I might feel inspired and write them...  
> Thank you Rachel for powering through this piece of filth. you're the best. (*￣з￣)

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me:  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
